Love Bites
by AngelHeaven125
Summary: Angel Dradon is best friends with Scott and Stiles, her and Scott's life change when she and Scott were bit one night in the woods. She meets Derek and her life is changed further. (Derek/OC) Derek is also a teen in this story. Rating T might change if I decide. ( Summary sucks read it though.)


Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction story. **

**Disclaimer: Also I don't own anything except Angel and her mom.**

* * *

Angel Dradon was braiding her blonde hair and was getting ready for bed then her phone started ringing, it was a text from one of her best friends. 'Come outside Scott and I have something interesting to tell you.'

Angel rolled her bright green eyes and replied,'it's getting late and we have school tomorrow. Shouldn't you and Scott be resting for lacrosse practice tomorrow.'

'Pleaseeeee, you owe me,' is all he replied.

Angel sighed and pulled a pair of sweats over my pajama shorts then grabbed a jacket. Since her mom works nights, she worked tonight so Angel could go through the front door in and out without getting caught. She ran down the stairs and threw on her shoes than ran out the door. " Hey," she said. Scott and Stiles turned around waved. "So what did you want to tell me." Angel asked shrugging away sleepiness.

"I saw my dad leave for the twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called and they're bringing every officer in the Beacon Hills even the state police." Stiles said.

"Why, what happened," Angel asked.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

Angel's bright green eyes widened," WHAT!"

"Ya, but that's not even the best part," he told her excitably.

"Stiles you are disturbing how is this exciting. And if they already found the body what are they looking for." She shouted

"Shush don't be so loud. They only found half, that's why the police are out."

" Are we going or not, if we are lets hurry before I begin to regret this."Angel said.

They nodded and jumped into Stiles old jeep and Angel followed after them. Once they were all ready to go Stiles drove out of Angel's yard and towards the entrance of the woods. Stiles stopped at a sign that said Beacon Hills Preserve NO ENTRY AFTER DARK. They all hopped out and began walking into the woods. Angel was getting ready to hear Scott's whines of how he wanted to get a good for lacrosse tomorrow.

"Yeah because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Stiles said sarcastically.

"No because. I'm playing first line this year."

"Way to be cocky," Angel said smiling.

"Hey that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream even an incredibly unrealistic one," Stiles replied. Angel started giggling.

"Just out of curiosity. What half of the body are we even looking for?" Scott asked.

" Didn't even think of that." Stiles responded.

" And what if the murderer is still in the woods?" Scott asked another good question.

Stiles didn't answer. " Its comforting to know how prepared you are." Angel said sarcastically.

Scott started wheezing," maybe the severe asthmatic should hold the flashlight."

"I knew I would regret this," Angel muttered.

"Come on," Stiles said shooting up and running towards the police.

"STILES!" Angel shouted.

They got up and ran after their friend. They chased him until they saw him on the ground next to two police dogs, they hid behind a tree as Sheriff Stilinski ran over and said," hang on, hang on. This delinquent belongs to me."

" Dad. How you doing," Stiles said.

Angel snickered at their friend, he was gonna be in trouble." So do you listen to all my phone calls?"Sheriff asked.

"Not the boring ones."

"Now where are you partners in crime?" His dad asked again.

"Scott is at home sleeping, he wanted to be ready for lacrosse tomorrow. He said he's gonna make first line so he needs sleep."

"And Angel?" He questioned.

" Angel's also at home, she got mad that I was,texting her when she was trying to sleep."

The sheriff sighed and pointed the flashlight out towards the trees where Angel and Scott were hiding." Scott! Angel!" Sheriff called out the teenagers names. When neither of them stepped out sheriff grabbed Stiles arm and dragged him towards his car.

" Scott, that was our ride." Angel whispered.

" Yup," was all he said.

They got up and ran the direction they came from try to get to the jeep before Stiles could leave." I hate this, we should have stayed home." Angel whined as they had to hike through the woods with no flashlight. The two of them stopped for a while knowing the had been out for at least a hour. In front of them they heard a commotion of sticks snapping and leaves crunching. A herd of deer came running out and trampling us, I saw Scott's inhaler get kicked away. Angel grabbed Scott's arm so we wouldn't be separated.

" Are you okay," Scott coughed out.

" Ya, just bruised." Angel replied. They got up and both heard a low pitched growl behind them. They both started running like they couldn't stop. But it both pinned down them down, the creature had one distinct figure, it had bright red glowing eyes. Angel felt the creature bite down on her shoulder then heard Scott's loud and pain filled scream, the creature ran off and they ran off in different directions, Angel ended up tripping on a tree root and hitting her head, and she was knocked out unconscious.

* * *

When Angel woke, she was in a old, burnt down house. Her head hurt and so did her shoulder. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 1:28 at night.

"Hi, your up finally," a masculine, but friendly voice said.

"Hi, who are you and what am I doing here?" Lissa asked.

" Oh sorry, I'm Derek, Derek Hale. You passed out in the woods, and you got bit on the shoulder by an animal," the mysterious guy said.

"Umm, Angel Dradon," Angel responded.

The mysterious guy stepped out of the shadow. He had black hair and green eyes, he wore a black leather jacket and a shirt that shows off his muscles.

" I know you, your only a year or two older than me, and about four years ago, your family..." Angel said but broke off at the end." I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

" It's okay, Angel,and I'm a two years older than you," Derek said." You should probably get up so I can drive you home. Do you know what bit you also you should probably go to the hospital and get it checked out."

" No, don't take me to the hospital then my mom will find out, do you have anything to clean it with, and it was to dark to see what it was but I think it was a wolf." Angel said.

" Ya, hang on," Derek said walking out of the room and into a place where a bathroom use to be. He walked out and had peroxide and cotton balls the a gauze to put on it." Here I'll put this on your shoulder it will be easier." Angel grabbed her messy braided hair that had leaves and little twigs in it and put it on the other side. Derek started dabbing at the bite and Angel hissed in pain. Derek just continued cleaning the bite until he got most of it, he then took the gauze and stuck, it on the bite.

" I should probably get going, thank you Derek for everything," Angel said getting up but began to fell because her head was pounding. Derek grabbed her before she could fall.

" Maybe I should take you home, I don't think you could make it off this property without falling," Derek stated smiling. Angel put her arms around Derek's neck and he picked her up bridal style. He reached the passenger side of his black Camaro, he opened the door and set her in gently then closed the door. He then walked to the drivers side and he hopped in and started the car, the car ride was quiet except for the directions Lissa gave Derek. When he pulled in the driveway, he opened up his door and went to go get Angel. They walked to the porch and Angel was the first one to break the silence.

" Thanks again Derek," Angel smiled and faced him.

" Your welcome, be careful though, especially when you are in the woods." Derek warned.

" Good night," Angel said, she took a step forward and kissed Derek on the cheek. She then turned around and opened her front door to go up to bed.

* * *

Angel's alarm was going off at 6:30, her head was hurting, but she ignored it. It was her first day of school this year,nothing could stop her, she got up and took a shower. When she got out she brushed her teeth and looked at her bite, she couldn't believe what she saw, the wound was almost completely healed, like she had it for months, but she still got another bandage from her bathroom and put it on. She wore a light green shirt and white skinny jeans with rips at the knee. For her shoes she had light green open toed heels that are the same color as her shirt. She curled her hair and put some makeup on. She ran downstairs, a plate of pancakes were on the counter. A little note was next to the plate. The note read,' Here is a plate of pancakes for my beautiful daughter. Love, Mom.'

Angel smiled and ate her plate of pancakes quickly. She then ran back upstairs to grab her phone and a light green purse that matched her shirt, she grabbed her wallet, keys, and lip gloss and put them in her purse along with her phone. She then grabbed a brown leather jacket from her closet, ran down the stairs, and outside to her light blue Honda and took off towards school.

When she parked her car, she saw Scott with Stiles. " Hey Scott, how's your bite." Angel said.

"Painful, what happened to you last night, after we were bit I lost you, but your mom never reported you missing," Scott replied.

" I tripped and knocked myself up. I woke up and Derek Hale was with me in his old house." Angel replied," he ended up driving me home because I couldn't walk, I was to dizzy to stand up myself."

" So a wolf bit you," Stiles said.

" It was too dark to see anything, but that's what I think I saw." Scott confirmed.

" No not a chance." Stiles said.

" I heard a wolf howl," Scott stated.

" No you didn't."

" What do you mean no I didn't? You didn't hear what I heard."

" California doesn't have wolves, not in like sixty years."

" I didn't either, but then again I was out unconscious." I said.

" Moving on to a different topic, if you guys don't believe me... You won't believe me when I told you... I found the body." Scott told them.

" Are you kidding me," Stiles reaction made Angel jump and her bright green eyes to go wide.

" I wish I was kidding. I'm gonna have nightmares for months," Scott shook in terror.

" Sweet," Stiles freaked out.

" Again Stiles your excitement over this really disturbing." Angel said as Scott and Stiles began walking towards the school doors. When they reached the side walk, they stopped.

Stiles ignored my comment." That is freaking awesome," Stiles told us. "This is going to be the best thing that has happened to this town since..." He trailed off as Lydia walked past them, " since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia you look... like your going to ignore me." Angel rolled her eyes, Stiles has had a major crush on her since the third grade and still never really talked to her. She ran off to join Lydia.

" Angel can you help look for my inhaler after lacrosse practice, I lost it last night." Scott called after her.

" Sure," Angel replied.

" Hey Angel, what is your first hour," Lydia asked.

" Advanced English with Mr. McCormack," Angel responded.

" Me too," they made their way to their lockers, Angel's locker was a couple doors down from her first class, she grabbed a couple pens and pencils from her locker and closed it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her savior from the woods yesterday, she turned and looked at him for a minute. His locker was down the hall, she was surprised to see him. She walked in her class and sat down next to Lydia.

" Hello class," the teacher said when he walked in and grabbed a stack of stapled paper and began to pass them out. " This Advanced English, this class is mostly made of Seniors or the smarter sophomores or juniors. This class is extremely challenging, or most kids say the first couple weeks in this class. If you can't handle this, you can go into the less advanced class taught by Ms. Juno next door. This packet is what we will be learning this semester."

The class discussed the book that was assigned to read over the summer that was to be read. The class ended with a short pop quiz about it to see who really read it. Once the dismissal bell rang, Angel gathered her stuff and left to go to her locker. She saw Scott and Stiles talking.

" What's up," Angel asks. Scott has a goofy smile on his face as though he is hiding something from us." Who is it, Scott."

" What are you talking about," he asked trying to act like he doesn't know what Angel is talking about.

" Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about, who is the girl?

" Allison, and how do you know that."

" Scott, I am a girl, I know a lot of things like that. Anyways I could practically hear you lying in your voice."

" Awww Scottie is in love." Stiles teased.

Scott rolled his eyes." We have to go, chemistry." We all walked to chemistry, we all sat in groups of two so I sat next to a girl whose name I forgot. Derek walked into the class and sat in the back. I felt eyes staring at me but I ignored it.

Our teacher, Mr. Harris, walked in the class. He picked up his clipboard and took attendance. When he was done he spoke to the whole class," I hope you didn't get comfortable, you all will be assigned seats right now."

He read where each student sat Scott and Stiles were separated to other sides of the room. " Mr. Hale, you will sit here next to Ms. Dradon," Mr. Harris said pointing to the table in the middle of the room. Lots of girls looked disappointed. I made my way over to the middle table. He smiled at me.

" Hey, how are you from last night, how's your head and shoulder," Derek asked.

" Fine, and my head hurts a little but not as bad as yesterday, I see you got home fine this morning," Angel said smiling. " My shoulder is sore, I changed the bandage this morning, but I didn't look at it because I was sure I would start freaking out." Derek nodded then Mr. Harris began class.

We received a packet of what we need, what we would be learning, and a permission slip that guardians had to sign for us to do some experiments. We had to do a quick quiz to see what we remembered over the summer.

When the class ended, the bell that declared it was time to change and go,made Angel's head explode in pain. She gasped out in pain. Derek looked at her concerned. When the bell stopped Derek asked," what's the matter?"

" Nothing," Angel answered gathering her things as Derek waited for her to finish." I thought you were two years older than me also. This class hour was for sophomores or juniors."

" I got held back," Derek answered.

" Oh," Angel muttered. Derek walked Angel to her locker.

" See you later." Derek said smiling as he walked away.

Angel grabbed the stuff for her third period which was math, and walked slowly down the hallway taking one last look at Derek.

* * *

The rest of Angel's day went fine, she was finally happy because she could go hang out with Derek at the lacrosse practice. When she reached her locker, Derek was leaning against it." Hey," he smirked." Want to go to the lacrosse practice

" Can't, I have to go to work today." Angel pursed her lips," sorry."

" It's okay," Derek turned around. " See you tomorrow, lab partner."

Angel laughed then opened her locker and grabbed her purse and school bag. She walked down the nearly empty hallway and out into the parking lot where her car was parked. The ride to the vet , where she works, was five minutes.

She entered the door and entered the examination room Deaton. " Hey," Angel said. There was a German Shepard puppy on the table, it looked to be at least two and a half months old," whose this cutie."

" The owner dropped her off this morning, the owner will be here soon." Dr. Deaton said.

" What's her name." Angel said scratching its head behind the ear.

" Rose, she was getting shots and a check up today."

The door bell jingled as it opened, Angel entered the front room where all owners wait in. The person that opened the door was a guy he was faced towards a wall till Angel began," excuse me sure how may I help you."

The guy turned around until he was facing Angel, it was Derek. " Hey, Angel didn't know you worked here. I am here for my dog, Rose."

Dr. Deaton walked towards the front," hello, Angel can you go get Rose from the back room while I finish up."

Angel turned around and went to go get Rose from the back. She grabbed the leash that was for Rose. She hooked Rose up and walked her to the front of the store, Dr. Deaton was finished talking to Derek. Angel opened up the gate and gave Derek the leash to Rose, he gave her a quick smile," see you tomorrow."

" See you," Angel smiled.

* * *

**Review please, it will give me inspiration to update.**


End file.
